ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackalton Armadon
"Be afraid. Be a p**sy, I don't care; but if you're not going to try, then why the hell should I?" Jackalton Armadon is the 16-year old protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island, and appears in the first episode, along with Alysia Sunvale. Appearance Jackalton is shown to be wearing a brown trenchcoat a lot of the time, while wearing a referee-like shirt. He wears black jeans, and has brown hair that is in a bowl-cut style. He usually wears green golves that were passed down by his mother, although he had never actually revealed. He is rather tall for his age and has average weight, and usually walks around with a robot pet behind him. Personality In his early years, he was originally quite cold and ruthless. This was due to his own outlook in life, feeling rage over losing, deciding to take advantage over other people's weaknesses, believing that's the only way to win. However, he did not feel right at all defeating his opponents this way. However, on one day, when he witnesses a new girl, named Alysia, who has seen her bullied over time due to her overall shyness, he decides to apply his father's advice, but this time, for the benefit of both them. He soon turns her weakness of shyness as an advantage for both of them, managing to persuade to use her acts of shyness for also pulling off kind deeds and helping those with great patience, although they wouldn't see each other again until another three years. Due to his calculating techniques, and witnessing Alysia's change, he decides to shape himself into a puzzle cracker, and works for ''Calisto, Inc., ''where several mysteries are cracked down. As a result of keeping a high profile, he is shown to be quite polite, mature, responsible, and somewhat apathetic, although he likes to tease others for his own amusement. Sticking to his original personality as well, he is also bitter and cruel to anyone he deems as an opponent, even if it's for fun, as well as the criminals he tracks down as a puzzle cracker out of natural habit. He is also relatively harsh on his friends, but only because he wishes the best for them. He is also shown to be secretly overprotective over those he truly shows feelings for, however, recognizing Alysia and forming a bond with her, becoming somewhat emotional when he sees her in general. As another weakness, he is shown to be over confident and somewhat overly harsh in his duels in opposite to Alysia's weakness, due to his family's dueling history. Relationships *Alysia Sunvale: At first, Jackalton thought that he and Alysia couldn't be friends because of their personality. But after reaching out to her, they became good friends who respected each others personalities. However, Jackalton tends to look after her a lot due to her being younger and having a more naive personailty. However, Jackalton himself tends to take it to far, although he rarely knows it. Despite this, he and Alysia see each other as good friends. *Helena Sunvale: Despite being good friends, Jackalton sees Helena more as a rival in comparison to Alysia. This is due to the fact that they usually fight each other over many things, such as dueling or Alysia. This is also taken to points when Helena slaps him in the face sometimes. However, he has yet to reveal his true feelings about her. *Owen Fordel: Although at first they did not know each other, they became very good friends after dueling Malin and Missy Nittocky. They seem to be more interested in each other now and tend to duel each other a lot more, although Jackalton himself ends up losing most of the time. *Malin Nittocky: At first, Jackalton saw Malin as a brat who didn't show any respect whatsover. However, he started to delevop a bond with Malin and him after figuring out he resembles him in some ways. After their duel, he and Malin become very good friends and start dueling each other more often. Deck Jackalton plays a PowerGami Deck, which revolves around being attacked in order to activate their effects. Stats Category:Legends of Ocrax Island Characters Category:Characters